


Aching With Arousal

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Hermione's supposed to be attending a party between her friends and Lucius', except, she's a little tied up. When the party ends and Lucius comes to free her, she's sure they'll be going to bed for a night of passion. She doesn't expect him to take her to a completely different type of party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aching With Arousal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Written for aleysiasnape for smutty_claus 2012. I'd also like to say a massive thank you to stgulik, my wonderful beta.

The laughter from the parlour floats upwards, filling Hermione's ears and making her jealous. She wishes she could be there to join in, but alas, she's a little tied up at the moment. That's what Lucius will be saying to anyone who asks about her, and to be fair, he's not at all incorrect.

She _is_ a little tied up at the moment. Literally. Tied to the footboard of their four-poster bed awaiting his return, listening intently to the Christmas music and trying to work out what they're talking about. She can't make out many of the words, only a few here and there and they don't make any sense out of context. She reckons Lucius did that on purpose; left the door open and then put her just out of earshot, knowing it would frustrate her to no end.

What makes it worse is that it's a party she specifically organised to be held on Christmas Eve, with half her friends and half his. She knows that her friends will be feeling rather uncomfortable without her there, and she's going to have a lot of explaining to do after Christmas (especially after she practically had to beg them to come; they still weren't entirely happy with her choice of partner).

Lucius is aware of all this, of course, and she supposes he did it to make her experience that little bit more exciting. She must have been tied up for four or five hours by now. The only indication of the time that she has is the grandfather clock in the entranceway. Every time the clock strikes another hour, she's sure it must be time for the guests to go home, yet they continue to stay. Even her own friends are still here, so they must be having somewhat of a good time, as she can't see them staying just to please Lucius.

They'd all been rather frank about how they felt about her new relationship, which she's been in seven months and three days now (yes, she's counting). They'd made it perfectly clear that they all thought she was barmy, but if it was what she truly wanted, they could eventually get on board. She didn't really blame them; they'd had a lot to deal with regarding her recently, as it'd only been just under a year since she discovered she was actually a pureblood.

It was quite a revelation, and not one she'd made herself. In fact, she's not actually sure who found out, or how. She only knows that someone stuck a note under her door with the information and where she could verify it, and that she did. Many times over. It turned out she's the daughter of Bartemius Crouch Sr. and his wife, Mrs Crouch, thereby making her a sister to Barty Crouch. She was a complete accident; with her mother being relatively unwell and her father focusing on his career, it was decided she'd be better off in the Muggle world. She's not exactly pleased that they are her parents, but she's proud of her lineage and how far she can trace it back.

Contrary to popular belief, it's not why Lucius asked her out. He didn't actually know about her pureblood history until a month and a half into their relationship; enough time for Hermione to be sure he truly wanted to be with her for her own sake, and not for her lineage. He was as shocked as she, and found it rather amusing, all things considered. They'd ended up together after the Ministry had placed Lucius in Hermione's department. They'd bickered a lot at first, getting on each other's nerves, but they had to be civil in order to get their work done. As time went on, they realised just how much they had in common. 

Many intellectual discussions and philosophical debates were had. Hermione always enjoyed being able to explore in such a way. No one in her peer group was up to the challenge, so it was a welcome change. As she became more comfortable with Lucius, she was able to pour her heart out to him, and revealed that she had always had a kinky and submissive nature. Lucius didn't seem surprised to hear this; in turn, he shared that he had a kinky side too, though he preferred to dominate.

They played around a little and found their boundaries and discovered each other's likes and limits, and eventually it became a constant fixture within their lives. A lot of the time, their play stays in the bedroom, but sometimes—like now for instance—it spills over into their everyday life. The excitement and arousal makes it all worthwhile, and wetness has been building between Hermione's legs since Lucius first stripped her and tied her to their four-poster.

The grandfather clock strikes again, and when the voices come no nearer, Hermione concludes that their guests are probably going to be staying another hour at the very least. She inwardly groans, desperate for Lucius to return, and prepares herself to wait even longer. Then, as though her wishes had been heard and acknowledged, Hermione can hear voices getting louder and louder, until finally, they're all in the entranceway. She can recognise Harry, Ron and Ginny, and can also make out Severus and Draco. Small talk is going on, but they're definitely leaving.

When the final guest—Draco, as usual—has left, Hermione braces herself, knowing that Lucius will ascend the stairs any moment and have his wicked way with her. Or, at least, she hopes that's what will happen. Occasionally, Lucius has left her wanting, needing, begging, in order to teach her some 'humility'. Those lessons are the hardest to learn, for he's the only one able to teach her in such a way, and she's not at all used to it.

No one ever says no to Hermione Granger anymore; she's one of the famous war heroes and can pretty much do and say exactly as she likes. She finds it strange and isn't altogether comfortable about it (believing in equal rights for all, regardless of history). But it isn't as though she has much say in the matter. She's afraid she's got used to always having her own way. She secretly likes that Lucius can put her in her place, and feels lucky that there is someone out there to control her actions somewhat.

Lucius begins his familiar (yet irritating) humming as he climbs the stairs, alerting Hermione to his presence if she hadn't been keeping a track of the voices downstairs. He rarely takes her by surprise, preferring her to hear him coming and wait with anticipation for those few moments.

"Good evening, Hermione," Lucius says, entering the room and lighting the candles within. He'd kept the bedroom in darkness, but left the door open so the entranceway lights would seep into the room. "Your friends were very interested to know where you were, considering you were the one who arranged the gathering. I think Mr Potter caught on to my meaning of being tied up, but thankfully, Mr Weasley did not."

"And Ginny?"

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak yet, did I?" Lucius frowns at her and she drops her eyes in disappointment. She knows perfectly well she's only allowed to speak when asked a question, so she inwardly chastises herself for her forgetfulness. "Miss Weasley appeared as clueless as her brother. They all enjoyed the canapés you provided, though, and were particularly impressed with the Christmas décor around the manor. I think Draco was a little sad to see his mother's touch gone from the place, but I suppose that's to be expected."

It must have taken Hermione a good week and a half to choose the food she wanted to serve tonight. They were only snacks, but she wanted to make the best impression possible, and she's never been best friends with her kitchen. Never before has she been thankful that Lucius insisted upon keeping one house-elf, for Rinny was instrumental in ensuring the food was edible. She's pleased to hear it went down a treat, but would have liked to have seen their faces.

"Enough of that party," Lucius declares. "We've another to attend very shortly."

Hermione frowns, but she knows better than to question him. He'll give her all the relevant information when he deems it necessary. He takes out his wand and spells away her bindings, catching her when she falls forwards from the ache in her arms and cramp in her legs. He'd cast several safety spells before he left, to nassure that she'd suffer no long-term damage, but she still felt the short-term pains. He lets her sit on the bed for a moment to flex her muscles, then gives her a vial of something that will quell the pain. She eagerly drinks it and smiles as her limbs return to normal.

"Better?" he asks. She nods enthusiastically. "Good. Now let's choose something for you to wear tonight." He begins thumbing through her wardrobe, pulling out different dresses and inspecting them before putting them back and looking at something else. He eventually decides on a jade-green dress that comes down to just below her knees, with a black trim around the waist and underneath the cleavage. It's a dress she insisted upon buying after Lucius made a comment that she'd forgotten her Muggle background now she's a pureblood, but she's never actually worn it. He selects a pair of black, patent kitten heels to accompany it and a matching set of jade-green lingerie too. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in five minutes."

Knowing Lucius won't be forgiving if she's late, Hermione dresses as quickly as she can. She admires herself in the mirror and then goes downstairs, hoping he'll do something with her hair. It wouldn't do for her to be dressed in such fancy clothes and not have her hair styled as well. He's waiting near the door with his cane and a black piece of fabric in his hands.

"You look stunning." Lucius smiles at her and then takes out his wand, shaping her hair into a neat little bun. She kisses him on the cheek as a thank you, stepping up slightly to reach him. "Turn around, pet." She obeys and he blindfolds her with the small piece of fabric. She can't see a single thing through it. "Hands behind your back." She hears him take something out of his pocket as she places her wrists over one another behind her back, then feels him binding them together. "Good?"

Hermione nods. The rope is tight enough that she wouldn't be able to get out, but not so tight that it cuts off her blood supply.

"I'm going to take our relationship to an entirely new level tonight," Lucius begins, turning her to face him once more. "We've talked about this many times and I think you're going to enjoy tonight. If at any point you find it all too much, please use your safeword. Understand?"

"Yes," Hermione replies confidently. She has absolutely no idea what Lucius has in store for her, but she's ready to find out. She beams widely and feels the chill as he opens the door and they brave the cold winter weather.

"Don't worry," Lucius assures her. "We'll only be out here for a moment. Our destination is not far."

That can mean one of two things: they're going to Apparate outside the manor's wards, or they're using one of the many outhouses in the gardens. She hopes it's the former, because even with warming charms, those outhouses aren't exactly pleasant. She realises which when she hears Lucius wave his wand and they reach the tarmacked road outside the manor.

Lucius sharply embraces her and a few moments later they're at their destination, though she has to take a few seconds to quell the nauseous feeling within her. Side-along Apparition has long been a pet peeve of Hermione's; she hates the lack of control. She lets Lucius know when she's ready to continue. He places a hand at the small of her back and leads her in a straight line and then carefully up some steps. He knocks on the door and it opens a almost immediately. Strangely, there is no greeting. No words are spoken or shared, even though she can hear another person's feet upon the wood floor.

They pause for a moment and Lucius kisses her forehead. He bends down to nuzzle her ear and then whispers, "Ready, pet?" She nods in affirmation and he places his hand on her back again. A door creaks open and chairs scrape across the floor as people stand. She realises that whatever happens tonight will be witnessed by other people, and the excitement within her grows tenfold. She wracks her brain as she tries to think of who the guests could be; she's fairly certain it won't be any of her own friends, but there's a high chance they could be some of Lucius'.

He leads her across the room and then comes to a sudden stop. He lets go of her; she hears him fumble about and a chair squeaking as he sits down. Then everyone else follows his lead and does the same. She's the only one left standing, and he doesn't wait long to rectify that.

"Kneel."

Hermione obeys straight away, but with some trepidation. She doesn't want to fall and make a fool of herself.

"Good girl." Lucius strokes her hair and then reaches behind her head to take off her blindfold. The burst of light to her eyes is painful and she blinks them a fair few times before they adjust to the brightness in the room. When they do, she dares not look around. She's not been given permission yet. In her peripheral vision, she can see figures on either side of Lucius, but she can't make out who they are. "It may not shock you to learn that I am part of a very exclusive wizarding establishment, one that focuses on the more exciting side of life. I wanted to introduce you to both it and the regulars, but knowing you as I do, I thought it'd be better to meet in a neutral place first. We are in the home of the establishment's owner, so I'll expect you to thank him properly later."

_It's basically a BDSM club, isn't it?_ Hermione thinks. She remembers hearing about them in the Muggle world, but she didn't realise there was anything of the sort in the wizarding world. She hugely appreciates Lucius' efforts to take her step-by-step into this; if she knows any of the occupants in this room, it's better if she meets them here and now. 

"Turn around, pet."

Hermione does, and is unable to contain the gasp that escapes her lips. She knows the majority of the people staring back at her, and she's most surprised to see Severus and Draco among them. She's so embarrassed at her current predicament in front of them that she immediately stares at the floor, biting her lip. The embarrassment elicits a completely different reaction between her legs; she feels her pussy ache with arousal at a former pupil and professor seeing her like this. She takes another look around the room and recognises a few more faces: Rodolphus Lestrange, Theodore Nott, Antonin Dolohov and Blaise Zabini.

_For the love of Merlin! More former pupils!_

The rest of the faces she either doesn't recognise or doesn't remember, and she's happy with either case. She doesn't think her humiliation could possibly get any worse, but she doesn't put it past Lucius to try to make it so.

"I think you know my son, among other Slytherins that were with you in Hogwarts," Lucius says in a tone that suggests he's got a smirk on his face. Knowing him, he probably has. "You'll also note a couple of former Death Eaters."

Hermione desperately wants to ask him why they're here, when nobody has seen them for months after they refused to show up for their trials. They must really trust Lucius to come here, knowing he was bringing her. She's not sure if she can promise not to turn them in when the time comes, but now is not that time; she has more pressing matters to attend to.

"Tonight will be a small lesson in obedience. I want to see how well-behaved you are. You're not going to show me up, are you?"

"No," Hermione says quietly, unable to look anyone in the eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, sir," she corrects herself. 

"That's better. Everyone's aware your behaviour won't be perfect. All we ask is that you put in the effort." He undoes the rope that binds her hands, then stands and walks to the centre of the circle. He gestures for her to follow him, raising an eyebrow when she tries to stand up. She subsequently crawls to where he is, her face blushing redder than it's ever done in her entire life. "There's a bag in the corner of the room. Do you see it?" She nods. "Crawl over to it and fetch me the riding crop inside it. Bring it back between your teeth."

Hermione obeys immediately, crawling between Theodore and Blaise to get to it. She has to place her whole head in the bag to reach the crop, which is lying right at the bottom. It takes her a few tries to get it between her teeth, and she struggles to pull it out of the bag as the zip is closed a little, but she manages it. When she crawls back between the two former Slytherins, she has to turn her head slightly to avoid the crop hitting them. She returns to her previous place, kneeling in front of Lucius and staring up at him with expectant eyes. _Him_ she can look at; she's used to this sort of thing with him. It's the presence of everyone else that's causing her humiliation.

"Good girl," Lucius says softly, taking the crop from her mouth. "Kneel up, legs spread wide apart, hands behind your back, breasts stuck out."

The orders are humiliating, but she supposes they're meant to be. In this position, she has a fairly good idea what Lucius wants to do with the crop, and she's not looking forward to it. Her breasts have always been extremely sensitive, which is why Lucius enjoys punishing them so much. The worst part by far is that it always ends up with her arousal coating her thighs.

"Five, I think," Lucius says more to himself than her or anyone else. "Hold your position. If you let it slip, you'll earn yourself another."

She takes note of this; she doesn't want any more than necessary. She braces herself for the first strike, her eyes poised upon Lucius' knee. When it comes, she lets out a little yelp, but manages to stay completely still. She's painfully aware that all the eyes in the room are on her, probably willing her to fail. She's determined not to. Now, more than ever, she will make Lucius proud.

The second and third strikes aren't as bad as she'd thought either, and her noises aren't anywhere near as loud as she'd worried they might be. The fourth strike, however, is completely different. It lands right on both of her nipples, and the scream she lets out is shrill and ear-piercing. Thankfully, she doesn't break position, but she's concerned that if the fifth strike is the same, she might. There's a very long pause before it comes, and her eyes are squeezed shut in anticipation. The second she opens them, she sees a flash as the crop swings through the air and lands on her breasts. _Not_ her nipples, to her huge relief.

When she's finished screaming (half of her scream this time was because she'd thought it would be worse than it was), Lucius places the crop back between her teeth and orders her to return it. She does so straight away, mindful that her bright red breasts are matching the colour of the blush on her cheeks. She returns to kneel at Lucius' feet, staring respectfully at the floor until he next instructs her.

"Well done, pet. You took your beating like a good girl." His hands stroke her hair softly, and she closes her eyes in momentary bliss. In this moment, she's forgotten about everyone else in the room; it's just her and Lucius. Somebody to her left clears his throat and her eyes shoot open as she's brought back to the room. "You've done so well that you've earned permission to pleasure me."

Hermione beams widely, her eyes staring at the trousers in front of her that Lucius is now opening. She hopes he'll take her in her pussy; she's desperate to come, even if it is in front of so many she knows.

"Open your mouth," Lucius commands her, and she opens it as wide as possible. She doesn't let the slight disappointment show on her face; she truly is happy to service him in any way he chooses. She's just hoping to get in on the action, too. He places his erect and throbbing cock in her mouth, guiding it in as far as he can. Only when he stills does she tenderly lick his shaft, slowly at first to build the momentum. She doesn't move her head at all, knowing he likes to fuck her mouth as he would her pussy, rather than have her bob up and down.

Lucius' thrusts into her mouth are gentle at first, but her work on his cock and the situation must be too much for him, because he's soon thrusting into her so hard she's forced to take his cock down her throat. She's used to this, so she doesn't gag, but it's hard work and she's soon just waggling her tongue about randomly, hoping to hit his pleasure spots. She must be doing something right, because he tenses up and shoves her face into his stomach and groin, his come trickling down her throat. She swallows dutifully as her tongue slows to a halt, noting that this is the quickest he's ever come from any type of sexual stimulation with her.

He pulls out a little and she quickly sets to work cleaning him. She makes sure she's got every drop of come there is; she doesn't want to waste it. When she's certain she's done, she moves her head back, gives the head of his cock a kiss and then looks up at him with a smile. She smiles even wider when he returns it, though when he places his cock back into his underpants and trousers she knows she won't be getting any tonight. At least, not here.

"You've made me proud, little one," Lucius says confidently. She blushes, bites her lip and looks at the floor. She still can't look at anyone else in the room, but she's glad that she didn't fail Lucius. It sets the bar for any further meetings with this group of people, but she's sure she can take whatever is to come. "You've done so well that I'm absolutely certain in my decision to take you to the establishment next week. It may be a week or two before you participate, but it'll get you used to the regular clientèle and how everything works. Now, I think it's time for you to say thank you, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione says quietly, looking at the group of people in front of her for the first time. 

"You need to thank Severus," Lucius informs her, and she's sure he doesn't miss the quick blush that adorns her cheeks once more. She'd hoped it wouldn't be her former professor (or anyone she'd gone to Hogwarts with, for that matter) but she accepts that it is and looks around the circle for him. She finds him to her right and looks straight into his eyes as she crawls over to him and bends down to kiss his boots. She doesn't give him any reason to complain; she kisses each boot passionately and then kneels up.

"Thank you for the use of your home, Severus," Hermione says in the sweetest voice she can manage. "It was very kind of you."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Granger." The look upon Severus' face is one of pure amusement, and one she's never seen on him before. He usually wears a look of indifference or annoyance, but her presence and behaviour tonight must have pleased him on some level.

Hermione crawls back to Lucius, and just as she kneels she hears a grandfather clock begin to strike. It strikes twelve times, signalling that is midnight and therefore officially Christmas Day.

"I think it's time we were going," Lucius says to her and the group. "We don't want to be tired on Christmas Day. We've got an entire dinner to host, haven't we, pet?"

"Yes, sir." She's looking forward to it because her friends will be there again, and this time, hopefully, she'll get to see them. Not to mention she's relieved that Rinny is cooking Christmas dinner, and that she doesn't have to. One day Lucius says he'd like her to, but she envisions that that day is a very long way off in the future. 

"Merry Christmas, all," Lucius says as he leads her out of the living room. "We'll see most of you tomorrow. Please do refrain from mentioning this little escapade; Hermione's friends aren't aware of her kinky nature."

It's then that Hermione realises she'll have to face most of them again. She's not sure how she's going to be able to look them in the eye. She'll be on tenterhooks the entire day, aware that at any minute any one of them could spill her secret to her friends. They won't, because Lucius won't let them, but the thought is enough to send yet more of her juices running down her legs.

It looks like this will be a very Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
